Death Note RP On Omegle!
by PrincessOfTheVaria
Summary: Isnt it just so much fun getting people mad on Omegle, Well I rped as Death Note characters and then watched the results, below are the conversations!


**First one is Matt xD  
>Stranger:<strong> hi**  
>Stranger:<strong> m/f  
><strong>Stranger:<strong> ?  
><strong>You:<strong> Im freaking out right now!**  
>You:<strong> I think...**  
>Stranger:<strong> wht happened ?**  
>You:<strong> I think I just killed some one!**  
>Stranger:<strong> ohh really...?/**  
>You:<strong> I was reloading my sniper and... I accidentally pressed X  
><strong>You:<strong> MELLO TOLD ME NOT TO PLAY CALL OF DUTY!**  
>Stranger:<strong> very funny**  
>You:<strong> BUT I DIDN'T LISTEN!**  
>You:<strong> ITS NOT FUNNY!**  
>You:<strong> Oh my god...**  
>You:<strong> I killed him!**  
>You:<strong> No!  
>Oh Wow xD Next one is Near!<br>You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**  
>Stranger:<strong> hi, guy here, looking for a girl 20+  
><strong>You:<strong> Im scared!**  
>Stranger:<strong> scared of what?**  
>You:<strong> I live alone and im 18, I live alone, and i think I just broke some thing VERY valuble!**  
>Stranger:<strong> what is it that you broke?  
><strong>You:<strong> A very VERY valuble transformer! It was limited edition!**  
>Stranger:<strong> was it yours?  
><strong>You:<strong> But I didnt break it! Mello came to my house and broke it then left!**  
>You:<strong> It was mine :(**  
>Stranger:<strong> and who the fuck is Mello?  
><strong>Stranger:<strong> :D**  
>Stranger:<strong> well then nobody will blame you, except for yourself :D**  
>You:<strong> Mello is Ls second Sucsesser Im 1st since Im the smartest  
><strong>Stranger:<strong> what the...?**  
>Stranger:<strong> this shit is wicked :D  
><strong>You:<strong> He always breaks my things, like I made a dice tower and he broke it, I made a cafrd tower and he stomped on it!**  
>You:<strong> *Card**  
>Stranger:<strong> kill that motherfucker then**  
>Stranger:<strong> bye :D  
>^.^ So much fun! Next is Mello!<br>You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!  
><strong>You:<strong> Did you steal my chocolate?  
><strong>Stranger:<strong> oh fuck**  
>Stranger:<strong> how did u find out?**  
>You:<strong> IT WAS YOU!**  
>You:<strong> Matt told me you did it!**  
>Stranger:<strong> IT WAS GOOD CHOCOLATE, AND NOW ITS ALL IN MY TUMMY**  
>You:<strong> NO THAT IS MY CHOCOLATE! *Points gun at you* BUY ME MORE! YOUR EVEN WORST THEN NEAR!**  
>Stranger:<strong> BUT IM THE CHOCOLATE MASTER *flies away*  
>Mello: NO COME BACK! Me: Mello I think hes on drugs, ill buy you more chocolate... Next is L<br>You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**  
>Stranger:<strong> hi**  
>You:<strong> Do you think eating Cake for breakfast is weird?**  
>Stranger:<strong> asl  
><strong>You:<strong> I am L**  
>Stranger:<strong> r u male or female**  
>You:<strong> What do you think?**  
>Stranger:<strong> female**  
>You:<strong> No I am Male, I am Ryuzaki.**  
>You:<strong> I just want to find that light is Kira  
>Your conversational partner has disconnected.<br>Yay for completely disregarding what they said! Ahaha, finally Kira!**  
>Stranger:<strong> LOL**  
>You:<strong> I am Kira**  
>Stranger:<strong> o.o**  
>Stranger:<strong> FUCK NO.**  
>Stranger:<strong> no wait.  
><strong>Stranger:<strong> I support you, yo.  
><strong>You:<strong> I can kill you with my Dath Notw**  
>You:<strong> *Death note**  
>You:<strong> Are you sure?  
><strong>Stranger:<strong> KIRA CANT SPELL FOR SHIT.**  
>Stranger:<strong> D:**  
>You:<strong> I know he cant  
><strong>Stranger:<strong> I have a hang nail.**  
>Stranger:<strong> kill the hang nail.  
><strong>Stranger:<strong> now..**  
>Stranger:<strong> PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF HUMANITY.**  
>You:<strong> I will  
><strong>You:<strong> *Kills the hand nail***  
>You:<strong> Hey whats your name so I can send you a death note!**  
>Stranger:<strong> WHY SURE I  
><strong>Stranger:<strong> wait.**  
>Stranger:<strong> no no.**  
>Stranger:<strong> nevermind. LOL. You don't know what I look like**  
>Stranger:<strong> It's Meagan.  
><strong>Stranger:<strong> ;D  
><strong>You:<strong> Oh really? Misa tells me different**  
>Stranger:<strong> -**  
>Stranger:<strong> tell Misa...  
><strong>Stranger:<strong> She's sexy as fuck.**  
>Stranger:<strong> LOL.  
><strong>You:<strong> Oh tell her yourself shes right outside your window, sending me a picture of you, game over**  
>Stranger:<strong> FUCK LIFE.**  
>You:<strong> Kira wins!**  
>Stranger:<strong> AND SHE KNOWS MY REAL NAME.**  
>Stranger:<strong> fuck. ;c**  
>You:<strong> ..*Writes your name in the death note*  
><strong>Stranger:<strong> 45 more seconds..**  
>You:<strong> Hey Ryuzakis at my door!**  
>You:<strong> Oh god he sees the chat  
><strong>Stranger:<strong> o.o**  
>Stranger:<strong> death to you.**  
>You:<strong> oh know Kiras screwed**  
>Stranger:<strong> no***  
>You:<strong> WELL YOU ONLY HAVE 20 SECONDS TO LIVE ANYWAY!**  
>Stranger:<strong> 19  
><strong>Stranger:<strong> 18**  
>Stranger:<strong> 17  
><strong>Stranger:<strong> 16  
><strong>You:<strong> *Evil kira laugh*Its been fun  
><strong>Stranger:<strong> 15  
><strong>Stranger:<strong> 14  
><strong>Stranger:<strong> 13  
><strong>Stranger:<strong> 12  
><strong>Stranger:<strong> 11  
><strong>Stranger:<strong> 10  
><strong>Stranger:<strong> 9**  
>Stranger:<strong> 8  
><strong>Stranger:<strong> 7  
><strong>Stranger:<strong> 6  
><strong>Stranger:<strong> 5  
><strong>Stranger:<strong> 4  
><strong>You:<strong> 3**  
>Stranger:<strong> 3**  
>You:<strong> 4**  
>You:<strong> 2**  
>Stranger:<strong> 2  
><strong>Stranger:<strong> dkfjgbZS"dfjkgblad**  
>You:<strong> 1  
><strong>You:<strong> 0**  
>You:<strong> MWAHAHAHAHAHA  
><strong>You:<strong> *Gets taken away to jail***  
>Stranger:<strong> Lol. Not gunna lie. I was legitimately scared that I was actually going to die  
>.<strong>Stranger:<strong> o.o**  
>You:<strong> *Typin with handcuffs* You should have 0.0 DAMNIT MISA**  
>Stranger:<strong> ;D  
><strong>You:<strong> MISA YOU IDIOT!  
><strong>Stranger:<strong> SHE WANTS TO BE KIRA ALL BY HERSELF.  
><strong>Stranger:<strong> that's why she lied to you and told L your location.  
><strong>You:<strong> ... BAKA MISA!**  
>You:<strong> WE COULD HAVE LIVED TOGETHER AND RULED THE NEW WORLD!**  
>Stranger:<strong> YOU DON'T LOVE HER THOUGH.  
><strong>You:<strong> No L I would not like cake... -.-**  
>Stranger:<strong> SHE FOUND OUT AND WANTS YOUR DEATH.**  
>Stranger:<strong> LOL!  
><strong>You:<strong> THAT STUPID GIRL!**  
>Stranger:<strong> ...L i want cake.. ;c  
><strong>You:<strong> Too bad, the cake is a lie.  
><strong>You:<strong> L DONT STEAL MY LAPTOP!  
><strong>Stranger:<strong> HAHAAHAH**  
>Stranger:<strong> ;D  
><strong>You:<strong> Well im off to jail, Ryuk wont help me 0.0**  
>You:<strong> Bye...  
><strong>Stranger:<strong> because he's on no ones side.**  
>Stranger:<strong> duh.

Ahaha I love being Death note characters! Anywhore, I idont want to be Misa so im going to go, bye bii everyone! Messege me if you want another one, also suggestions of anyother animes are fine to! BYEE!


End file.
